Tiempo
by Souhatier
Summary: Ese corto capítulo de 5 páginas que estuvo repleto de todo lo que Chihiro pudo llegar a sentir.


_He vuelto a ver la película :8 Me gustó tanto que tuve que verla una segunda vez y en fin, disfrútenlo (?)_

 **Disclaimer:** _El Viaje de Chihiro no es de mi propiedad. Créditos a su respectivo creador._

* * *

 _El amor hace pasar el tiempo; el tiempo hace pasar el amor._

 _—Proverbio italiano._

¿Y si él nunca hubiera vuelto?

Quizás nunca volvió. Quizás la cruda realidad es que él nunca tuvo intenciones de volver, puede que lo único que quería era librarse de ella.

O puede que sí quisiera volver, que lo intentara con todas sus fuerzas y que al final no regresara. Puede, y solo puede, que quería haber regresado junto a ella a pesar de no haberlo logrado. Quizás nunca estuvieron destinados a estar juntos: eso fue una página de un libro demasiado lleno de historias, de sentimientos. Ese corto capítulo de 5 páginas que estuvo repleto de todo lo que Chihiro pudo llegar a sentir por el llamado 'amor de su vida'. Pero él nunca volvió.

Pero... sólo había pasado un año, ¿no?

 _—¿Dónde estás Haku? —Se preguntó a sí misma, con la mano en el pecho._

 _—¿Quién es ese Haku? —Era la voz de una nueva amiga suya llamada Sakura._

 _Chihiro simplemente negó con la cabeza, restándole importancia. Sakura no insistió y volvió a seguir con el trabajo en parejas de clase, aunque Chihiro no pudo volver a concentrarse tras pensar en Haku. Siempre llenaba sus pensamientos._

No perdió la esperanza de verlo otra vez porque... sólo habían pasado dos años, ¿no?

 _—¡Chihiro, por favor, sal conmigo! —Suplicó un chico de quince años a la chica castaña. Parecía como si fuera una petición hecha desde su propio corazón, pero ella no pudo aceptar._

 _—Lo siento, yo..._

 _—Es ese Haku, ¿verdad? —Chihiro apartó la mirada, avergonzada. — Yo... no sé quién es — dijo—, pero estoy seguro de que si te hace sufrir, deberías olvidarlo._

 _—No puedo —respondió, con lágrimas en los ojos. Luego, se fue corriendo._

Siempre esperando su regreso. Siempre esperando volver a fundirse en uno de sus cálidos abrazos, de confesarle todo lo que no pudo. Simplemente no podía creer que él la abandonara: por eso siguió creyendo. Pensando que, tal vez, volvería. Total, sólo habían pasado tres años, ¿no?

 _Miró de reojo a su amiga castaña, que, otra vez, se distrajo. Esto pasaba continuamente, quizás era cosa de ese tal Kohaku que había mencionado hace tres años, siempre lo decía cuando tenía esa mirada perdida._

 _—Chihiro, ¿te sientes bien? —La mencionada asintió, pero Sakura no se tragó nada—. ¿Segura? Puedes contarme lo que sea._

 _—Estoy bien, de verdad —no lo estaba. Esa era la verdad: a Chihiro ya le dolía esperar de esa manera._

De hecho, vamos a saltar un poco en el tiempo y llegar hasta seis años después. ¿Seis años? Sí, seis. Lo peor de todo es que Chihiro todavía seguía esperándole. Un día sí y otro también. Pero seis años ya no eran "sólo seis", eran demasiado e incluso ella lo sabía.

 _—Por favor, Chihiro —era el mismo chico que cinco años atrás, se le había declarado. Hoy, nuevamente, volvía a intentarlo—. Olvídate de él y sal conmigo._

 _—Yo... —pero no titubeó. Esa vez se lo pensó, a diferencia de años anteriores. Quizás debería darse una oportunidad. Quizás debería dejar de esperar—. Está bien, está bien. Creo que... lo intentaré._

Ni siquiera ella misma pudo esperarle tanto tiempo, ¿cierto? No volvió a pensar en él, no se lo permitió. Quería, ansiaba y deseaba creer en su regreso, pero se negaba a aceptar que tal vez nunca regresara.

 _—¿Entonces aceptaste? —Chihiro asintió, formulando una pequeña sonrisa—. Chihiro, ¡eso es maravilloso! ¡Dios, esto es...!_

 _—¿Y cuándo será la boda?_

 _—En un par de meses, dice que no quiere esperar..._

 _—¿Y tú quieres esperar? —casi parpadea de asombro ante esa pregunta. ¿Ella quería esperar? ¿Volver a contar los minutos día tras día, esperando? Ni siquiera pudo darse cuenta de que sólo veía a sus amigas con los labios moviéndose, pero no escuchaba nada. El sonido se había esfumado._

'No' _, fue lo que salió de su boca, pero quiso pensar que era la respuesta a esa pregunta y no para otra._

Ni tan siquiera notó que, tal vez, no quería seguir esperando a Haku. Que, quizás, ese no era para Haku, para sus latentes sentimientos. Que era para su silencioso dolor de espera porque, después de todo, ella seguía esperándole.

 _—Chihiro, ¿aceptas a este hombre para amarlo, respetarlo, cuidarlo y darle todo lo que tienes hasta el resto de vuestras vidas? —Ella asintió, incapaz de decir algo—. Quien se oponga, que hable ahora o calle para siempre._

 _Entonces, se abren las puertas de la iglesia con tanta fuerza que, por un segundo, parecía que se romperían._

¿Y si...?

* * *

 _y punto, os quedáis con la incógnita, sufrid (?)_


End file.
